transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Spotlight: Turntail Pt3 (The Set-Up)
The Orion Pax: Grapplebee’s A fine family establishment geared toward Transformers and humans alike, "Grapplebee's" is the affectionately given nickname to the ship's mess hall, owing to its distinctive look -- the unmistakable modernist touch of Grapple is everywhere you look. Elegant, shallow curves, chrome plating, and parallel lines are the dominant theme in the decor, with beautiful relief carvings set onto the walls as decorations. A walkway leads through the mess hall directly, onward to the living space of the ship, allowing passersby to have a glimpse of what's on the menu (for Transformers, energon), or lean over the railings in the arcade-styled partitions to say hey to a friend. The path has a circular space in its center with steps running perpendicular to the path to allow access to either end of the hall. In the center, a statue built out of water coolers by Pipes commemorates Ultra Magnus. The actual seating areas are spacious, with separate, narrow pathways leading up to raised platforms where humans can order food from their cook and chow down. Meanwhile, the Transformers get energon straight from the dispenser, and each table is mounted with at least one hydraulic seat that raises and lowers to allow humans and Transformers to eat together in harmony. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are OFF Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Pool Table Obvious exits: LQ leads to Orion Pax - Living Quarters. CO leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Fore. Turntail says, "Turntail here. I've noticed some graffiti and damage to the Orion Pax, if anyone is available skilled enough in metalwork and paint to think themselves able to do a good job, please report to either myself, or to Grapplebees as soon as you can." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "Beam me up, Scotty!" Clutch arrives from the Orion Pax - Living Quarters. Clutch has arrived. Clutch wanders in, his paint job gleaming as if just retouched. "Did you say paint? I had to do some work on my own paint job just this morning - long story, I had to dig my way out of a collapsed tunnel." He shrugs casually. All in a day's work for an Autobot. Seated with his back-plate to the outer wall, the sleek, metallic blue shape of Turntail appears relaxed and content in his seat, foot-servos crossed and outstretched on the table before him. Despite his calm and focussed appearance, his optics seem narrowed and distant. His processor clearly ticking away, mile-a-minute. What could he be thinking so intently about? Hm. With the sudden arrival of Clutch, the Autobot snaps his attention away from the fairies and eyes the new arrival for a moment, "Hm? Oh.. yes, yes indeed! Please, grab a seat." here, a vague gesture to the seat opposite as he swings his leg-pistons from the table. "Quite the bohemian, eh?" A grin. Clutch looks at the chair, then sits down, shifting a bit to get comfortable. For some reason he doesn't seem very familiar with sitting in a chair. "Uh...yeah, something like that." He makes a mental note to look up 'bohemian' next chance he gets. Then he glances around the room. "You found graffiti in -here-?" He asks. "Other than walking through on my way to the crew quarters I don't really spend much time in here." Turntail holds his optic on his fellow Autobot for a moment, before leaning back in his seat once again, and baring a slow smile. "..yeah, something like that." Looking out to the room around him, its open floorplan bustling with small groups of gumby crewmembers, all going about their business as nameless crewmen normally do. Did that one just look at the camera? "Good place, this. Great for unwinding after a heavy mission. Just make sure to make yourself scarce when the Dinobots or the Wreckers book in, unless you fancy some heavy drinking games and causing a riot." Here, the handsome 'Bot lets slide a deep chuckle, glancing toward the door for any other reportees. Turntail says, "Are you joining us, Junkette?" Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "That is 'Auto-Junkette', actually... where did I smurf that bottle of foam wash..? I know I hung on to it even though it did not taste good..." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "Better yet, call me Deek!" Steeltread says, "Dee sounds better to me, Dee." Turntail says, "Heh, very well then Deek. Better get a move on, can't have the locals commenting on the size of our drawn-on.. uh.. whatever it is that's up there. Can't be pleasant whatever it is." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "I am not smurfed Dee-Dee. If it were, my brother would be called Dexter..." Clutch leans back in his chair experimentally. Hey, not bad. "Well, I guess all of us have our own ways of unwinding. You know a lot of us have been doing impromptu races in the corridors outside? This ship is so big, you can get some great runs in." He sizes up Turntail, picking out elements of the car form present in the other Autobot's robot mode. "You should check it out sometime, you'd probably fit right in." Steeltread says, "You also don't flail about and call it dancing." Auto-Junk Dee-Kal says, "Arigato. You are quite right... I am *good* at the Macarena, Kahuna tells me! Although... Mom tells me my cha-cha-slide needs work." Turntail bares a warm, genuine smile, the first since the Autobot's arrival. "I just might do that, uh.. what was it they called you?" Tilting his head, the scout reaches out for his waiting glass of an energon-mix favoured amongst the Intelligence division, toying with it for a moment as his optic drops to view the swirling liquid within. For a moment, his relieved expression turns sour, before feigning a smile back to Clutch. Whatever happy thought entered his processor appears to have been thoroughly shoo'd away by the dread of his task. But more on that later. Clutch says, "Oh, sorry. I'm Clutch." Dee-Kal arrives from Terminal One. Or was it Airlock Four? It's hard to tell. Anyway, her wings and hair are all over the place as usual after a long haul flight. She dumps a suitcase onthe floor by her feet, and starts to tidy up her hair with her fingers and a metal brush. Then she folds up her wings. then unfolds them. Then wing-wiggles. Then settles. "Doko ni watashi ga hitsuyou desu ka?" Turntail curls his metal cheek back into a slow smirk, nodding as he offers a deep blue hand over the table, "I'm Turntail. Autobot scout and Intelligence Officer, a pleasure, Clutch." Assuming Clutch returned the shake, the blue 'Bot looks aside, and out into the room, scanning the crowd for any new arrivals. Ah. Leaning out of the alcove, the scout eyes the Junk- uh, Auto-Junkette for a long moment, no doubt summing up her.. potential skills. "Over here!" He calls, and returns to his drink. Dee-Kal tosses her brush into the air. A green haze, and it vanishes. Subspace, y'know. ^-^ She takes the handle of her suitcase and trails it behind her on little lilac wheels, coming to a stop before the blue bot. "Turncoat, ne..?" She smiles benignly. "Where do you want me?" Clutch does indeed return the shake. He glances over at Dee-Kal, waving briefly. "TurnTAIL" he corrects in a whisper. Then he glances back at Turntail. Clutch is starting to pick up some strange vibes but he hasn't worked with this Autobot before so maybe he's misreading things. For that matter, Clutch hasn't worked with Autobot intel that much outside of casual conversation. Or maybe it's his imagination. "So anyway, about the painting...?" Dee-Kal cocks her head to one side, puzzled. "Turn tail..? Okay.." And she turns around and heads for the exit quite amiably, her suitcase trundling along behind her as she walks... With anyone else, the blue 'Bot would've taken offense to that, and no doubt reacted pretty sharply - but in this instance, it seems he's lost his touch. Maybe its the hug-me-curves, maybe somethings dulling his processor. Either way, Turntail returns the Auto-Junkette's smile with a chuckle, "Please, come and take a seat, Deek. Can't have your journey be a waste, eh?" Eyeing Clutch for a moment, the scout grins. "All in due time, old chap." Clutch's lips compress into a detemined line. Wait for it, huh? Well...Clutch supposes patience is a virtue and all. He looks at a small laminated card on their table that lists some suggested drinks, one side for TFs and the other for organics. On the TF side every drink is some variation of 'energon'. Dee-Kal is already heading for the doors, having been told "turn tail." Then she is told to come and take a seat. Chee, and her aunt Sheng said Junkions were fickle. STill, she turns around again, and returns, taking a seat and parking her suitcase at her feet. Turntail nods contently, sitting back in his seat as he looks over the pair before him. Well, he seems loyal enough, and she.. well she's certainly good at taking orders. Promising start. "Well.. thank you both for turning up. Clutch here seems well experienced in paint, and you, Deek..? Have much experience with the arts and crafts?" Baring a grin, the Intelligence officer continues. Guess he didn't need an answer to that. "I'm afraid I've brought the two of you here under false pretenses. There's no graffiti.. nor damage.." At this, a pause, "At least, nothing two bohemians can deal with, anyway. Now, I'm gonna ask the two of you a favour.. and I'm gonna need to know you're both gonna treat this confidentially. Need-To-Know deal." Clutch nods cautiously. "Sure...you can count on me. As long as it's not some kind of elaborate prank on another Autobot or something like that." Dee-Kal pops up a spray gun on her wrist-housing and looks at the Autoblokes with an arched brow. "I am not smurfed Dee-Kal for my love of sticker albums, you know..!" she declares. "..although I do like to collect them..." Dee-Kal then shuts the spray gun. "We are not her to clean up vandalisms..? Then why are we here? I packed my special foam wash and *everything*..." Turntail nods solemnly to Clutch. Looks like he read him right. Then the blue scout looks to Dee-Kal, batting his optic-covers for a moment as he furrows his brow. "Uh.. right. Guess you're in then, eh? Good!" Feigning a happy smile, the Autobot continues. Doing his best not to appear like he's dreading every moment. "I'm going to be undergoing a mission down on the surface. Undercover.. going deep. Everything's been laid out, except for one thing. My appearance. Decepticons are going to smell a rat as soon as they see my Earthern disguise form.. and that's where you two come in. Take what spare parts you think necessary.. I need to look the part.. I need to look like an alien car. Change my colours, hide by insignia, add bits.. whatever you feel necessary." Here, he looks the two in the optic, hard and steady. "Just make sure I look good." Dee-Kal glances skywards. Then she refocuses. "Oya maa... as you wish..! So. What is your assumed designation and what is you assumed function... hobby, career, whatever they smurf it over there? What do you do so that Galvatron does not get angry..?" Clutch rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Undercover? You mean here? On Pz-Zazz?" He gets a far-off, thoughtful look in his optics. "I've only seen a few of their vehicles. They don't have a lot of ground vehicles and the ones they have are all about transportation, not style or sportiness." He snaps his fingers. "But there was this luxury transport, must have been for a government official." He frowns. "Or some high-ranking criminal." Hurrying on. "Either way, that would let you blend in while still standing out. If that makes sense?" Dee-Kal sits sideways on her seat and folds her arms, nod-blinking like Jeannie with a toss of her ponytail. A hologram window and keyboard appear before her, floating in midair at the right ergonomic angle. The little Junkion poises her fingers over the keyboard, so. She tilts her head and looks at the boys, expectantly. Dee-Kal says, "H'm. Before we leap, we must look. We need some facts to work on. If Turnover is a soldier, why would he smurf like a luxury transport, for example?" Clutch shakes his head. "If the Decepticons are looking for Autobots, why would he want to look like a soldier? That's the whole idea behind going undercover, right?" Dee-Kal says, "I was smurfing an example, silly-bot. My point is..." She glances skywards again. Ugh, *boys*. "Never mind... ALternative designation, kudasai, Master Turnaround..?" Turntail chuckles inwardly, trying to think very quickly as to get the thought of Galvatron out of his processor. Primus, why did the girl have to say that name? Enough to send /this/ 'bot twitching for the exit just at the thought of him. Still, seems these two have set about their task as a cyber-duck to water. Nodding affirmatively, the scout speaks, "I'm to look as expensive and worthwhile as you can manage. Luxury transport, whatever those folk consider a sportscar, whatever. Something expensive, something worthwhile. Just not something that screams 'Earth'" Dee-Kal enters a few details on her air-computer. "Why do you wish to look upper-class if you are smurfing undercover, if I may ask..? Turntail smirks, "Style, my dear." Dee-Kal says, "H'mph, does not sound very 'deep undercover' to me. Smurfs more like 'yoo-hoo, here I am, come and get me...' !" Turntail looks aside, no doubt checking for any listeners-in, "..and of course, if I'm to be stolen. I need to look like a decent prize for a crimelord. Just.. nothing too perfect." A shrug. Clutch says, "There's some real advantages too...the transport I had reminded me of limousines back on Earth. The windows were tinted, people kind of gave it wide berth - maybe they were worried about who or what was inside, and didn't want to offend someone with authority. And it may have been stylish, but I could tell it was a high-performance vehicle." He knods knowingly. "I think it would be perfect." Dee-Kal's wings perk up. "Why did you not *say*? That makes good sense..!" Turntail flashes a grin as he leans back, picking up the strangely-shaped glass of his energon-mixer, "So you two think you can manage? Could you replicate the transport by memory, Clutch, or.. a picture, perhaps?" Shrugging a single sloping shoulder, the scout takes a gentle slug of the drink. Clutch says, "Well, I, uh...actually I have a picture." he produces a small datapad, loaded up with an electronic copy of the local Pz-Zazz version of the magazine Autotrend. "I kind of...picked this up when I was down there." He taps controls, flashing through the pages, until finally the screen displays an advertisment for a Pz-Zazz luxury car. It's kind of like a cross between a high-end Mercedes and a small private jet. "Kind of like this, except like I said the windows were tinted until they were completely opaque, and those covers over the wheels were bigger - and shinier." Dee-Kal turns in her seat and wiggles her fingers in Turntail's direction. The slightly flirtatious gesture probably makes him grin, but if only he knew... A hologram is cast over his features, a metal moustache and beardform associated with the Sweeps, complete with head mounted laser and characteristic helm. "Ohh, I think we can rustle up something..." Is it a bad thing Turntail was contemplating a moustache anyway? Maybe. One day. Sure enough, the scout flashes a smile Dee-Kal's way, saying nothing but looking aside to Clutch with a nod. "Good. But remember I still need to be able to transform, all I need are a number of temporary additions suited to my form. Though the style of this transport sounds good enough.." Looking back to Dee-Kal for a moment, Turntail picks up, and knocks back the last of his energon-mixer, the sudden rush of extra-energon creating a glow otherwise unseen in this Autobot's optics. "No time like the present though, hm? I'm sure the hangar bay will have the equipment necessary.. unless either of you know anywhere better?" Clutch stands up from his chair. "Actually, I've got some equipment in the crew quarters." He gestures. "I, uh...had it moved in here. Feels more comfortable that way." Turntail looks up to Clutch from his seated position, and offers a gentle smirk, "Sounds very convenient. Let's get going then, eh? Ready, Deek?" As he speaks, the blue 'Bot moves to his feet, and begins to step around the table. Dee-Kal dismisses her holo-computer with the wave of a hand. Sliding from her seat, she glances to her suitcase. "I may have a trick or two with me. You seem to wish to smurf charge of the project, Clutch-sama. Lead on, Master Turnpike!" OOCly, Turntail is remembering these names for the future Clone Army, but for now, in the IC world, he chuckles, and makes his way up toward the Living Quarters, gesturing for Clutch to lead-on. After all, it /is/ his garage they're heading for. Clutch has left. You move to the Orion Pax - Living Quarters. Orion Pax - Living Quarters(#1966RLntA) This section of the ship is much more quiet than the others, and for good reason, since this is where the crew rests and recharges. Lighting here is kept somewhat dim, and anyone unfamiliar with the layout of the ship may have some difficulty finding their way around as a result. There are various padded pathways here, with reflective strips to help passengers to find their way around. Bunks are arranged into bays for both humans and Cybertronians, with multiple people packed into the same bay. Individual bunks don't have much space, but most EDC servicemembers may find them more comfortable than what they're used to. Autobot and EDC officers are also allotted their own private rooms. Silent conveyor belts help hurry crewmembers to their destinations before they are late. Signs posted throughout these quarters state, "Remember, respect your shipmates while they are sleeping and be QUIET!" ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Clutch Tuner Garage Sideswipe's Bunk Red Alert's Stateroom Obvious exits: RQ leads to Orion Pax - Grapplebee's. Dee-Kal has arrived. Dee-Kal combs a strand from her optics. Clutch leads towards the blur garage door in one corner of the area. The 'bay' it's situated in is filled with faint sounds of music and other noises from other bunks and rooms in the bay from people being a little loud. Looks like they were all put together in one area to avoid disturbing others. Tuner Garage A little cramped on the inside, with room for about one vehicle to be worked on and a few others to crowd around. There's a hydraulic lifter in the roof of the garage, a small crawlspace under the middle of the floor and shelves lined with various parts, tires, and automotive tools. Contents: Dee-Kal Clutch Clutch holds up his datapad, still showing the picture of the Pz-Zazz luxury car. He points at the fancy fender design and then points at some ground effects parts on one of his walls. "We could repaint these panels and maybe reshape them a little and put them on Turntail's front to hide some of the aerodynamics. Then paint him black and he'll look more like a luxury car...?" Clutch smirks slightly. "Just don't transform too fast or else they might pop off." The little Junkion trails her suitcase behind her. She sets it by the wall and moves over to inspect Clutches' plans. Turntail follows after Clutch, striding into the garage as he takes a slow look around. Nodding slowly, the scout lets slide a deep chuckle. "Looks as if you were prepared for this, old chap." Moving to a line of shelves, Turntail picks up an unrecognisable chunk of Cybertronian tech. No doubt it'll be on the wikipedia somewhere. As Clutch speaks, the Intelligence 'Bot grins, "I'll do my best. Let's let you have a closer look at me, hmm?" Stooping low, the Autobot's form takes a new form, his smooth and sleek features clicking and folding into place, leaving the shining beauty of a Saleen S7 SuperSportscar in his place! With the low rumble of its engine, the car turns, and glides onto the lowered car-lift. Feeling just a tiny bit anxious at this, the car transmits, <> Folding his arms behind his back, the robot's chassis reshapes over the mechanoid and molds into the sleek shape of a Saleen S7. Dee-Kal looks to Clutch. "Watashi ha nani wo sasetai no?" she asks, looking at the plans. "You are in charge it seems, ne?" Clutch nods in appreciation. "Nice. Saleen's an American brand, right?" He walks around Turntail's form, looking from different angles. Then he looks over at Dee-Kal. "Huh? Er...no, I think Turntail's in charge. It's his operation, after all. I'm just doing what I can to help..." Saleen S7 Turbo lets slide a little chuckle. <> Letting his engine idle, then die, the blue Autobot car speaks once more, <> he takes a mischevious tone, joking or flirting, who can tell? << -gotta love those strong femme types, eh?>> Clutch akward pauses, then finally chuckles politely. Although he casts a quick glance over at Dee-Kal before looking at the parts on his shelves again. "Well, I'm not an expert yet, but I'm very interested in all things automotive so I've been studying the whole tuning scene." He lifts the ground effects fender he pointed out earlier and holds it up next to Turntail's fender, as if checking how it would fit. Then he consults his datapad again. "Well, I think this is as close as I've got. Ready to get started?" Saleen S7 Turbo revs his engine as response, shaking its chassis as the Autobot within tries hard to shut off his external sensors. Things are already on a knife-edge for the 'Bot, seeing a number of powertools coming his way will /not/ help his situation. <> Primus.. why did he have to say that? Nightbeat better slagging make up for this. Clutch carefully puts the pieces in place, using some light adhesives to secure them. When Turntail's profile has been changed sufficiently he steps back (there's barely enough room) to examine his handiwork. It looks a little rough, with miscolored parts all over. "Hmm...try transforming to make sure nothing gets bent or pokes you." Saleen S7 Turbo does as it's told, the modified sportscar bending and folding.. stuggling slightly but managing, just! "Uh.. it's a little uncomfortable, but I'll live.. Though to be honest, when I'm down there, I don't intend to keep changing form. Soon as I'm off this ship, I'm in disguise 'til I'm in. If anything the parts need to be detachable.." ..just in case his fellow Autobots don't recognise him, and shoot away. But with a shrug, the scout stoops, and transforms back again. <> Clutch says, "Yeah, well this adhesive isn't exactly industrial-grade. They should be totally detachable. Wouldn't be surprised if they come loose if you flex your limbs too hard." He adds the last part under his breath. "I think the basic shape is right, but we still need to make the colors match." <> The Saleen transmits, <> Clutch shrugs. "If you ask me, black should be fine. It'll fit in with the luxury car theme." <> The Saleen transmits, and then dulls into silence. No going back now, thinks he. Next stop: Decepticon territory. So much for Intelligence work keeping Turntail safely /away/ from the frontline.. Still. He'll be fine. Sneak in, sneak out. No problem. Nuuuuughhhhh.... Clutch sets to spray-painting, then adds some red highlights. After clouds of colored steam and more than a few painting mishaps he steps back. "Whew! Think it's done...wow, I'd hardly recognize you." Now all the newly disguised car’s gotta do is get down onto that planet..